


O’er the Wine Dark Sea

by KingoftheUzbeks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, OC-centric, Original Character(s), Protective Percy Jackson, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheUzbeks/pseuds/KingoftheUzbeks
Summary: Percy was planning on having one last calm summer before college. Then a new demigod washed up on the beach, with a incomprehensible accent and a glowing trident over her head.Percy gets a sister from his father’s side.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	O’er the Wine Dark Sea

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable elements are not mine. 
> 
> This is a reworking of some of the ideas I presented in “16 Moments” a few years back, namely a Poseidon daughter showing up while Percy is at camp.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated

Percy ate alone. This was normal for him. Occasionally he might get away with sneaking to the Athena table, or Annabeth could sit with him. But unfortunately today was not one of those days. He sighed. He didn’t know Will Solace all that well, but maybe he could get a ‘doctor’s note’ to sit with Annabeth. Ah well. She wasn’t even at Camp today. He just had to get through a few more sessions. Including The Problem Session. 

He’d been surprised when Chiron had offered him the job of sword-fighting instructor. But it paid, both in actual money and camp store credit. (Those orange tee-shirts were surprisingly expensive). And well, it had been rewarding, one last way to help the camp before he was off to college. He really felt like he was a good teacher, and his students were learning a lot. 

Except for The Problem Session. 

As he thought that, thunder rumbled in the sky. This was not due to his thoughts. A massive storm had been brewing over the ocean, and now rolled ashore. It made Percy happy for the camp’s mystical protection. Still, the thunder was apt for The Problem Session. 

With so many new cabins, the larger ones had been forced to pair up with smaller ones in order to fit the camp schedule. Suspiciously the Apollo and Hades cabins had the same activities across the board. (The Doctor’s Note was a powerful thing), they were joined by the Nike Cabin for sword-fighting. Thus creating The Problem Session. 

Nico was alright. He actually understood sword fighting and had a real desire to improve. He even had his own blade, perfectly balanced as all things should be. Unfortunately said blade could reap souls with a single touch, and so could not be used in any training fights with actual humans. And Nico refused to use any other blade. 

The Nike Twins had some real talent, especially Holly. But they also were ridiculously competitive. And they disdained anything that wasn’t one on one combat, preferably to the death. Which meant he had to spend half his time prying them apart. 

And then there was the Apollo Cabin. Percy felt a surge of sympathy for Chrion’s Archery teaching now, having seen the sheer incompetence the sun god’s children showed with swords. It surpassed even his own epic failure at shooting a bow. Even the ones that tried were terrible. Austin consistently held the wrong end of the sword. Kayla spent most of her time coming up with fake injuries to get out of class, which meant Will had to spend most of his time debunking the fake injuries. 

Combining the cabins just made everything worse, and so after only a week they had been dubbed The Problem Session. 

He didn’t call them that outside of his head. But even thinking of them was giving him a headache. He thought maybe today he’d try pawning the Victors off on Nico. They may be competitive, but they were still young. Maybe a Son of Hades could scare them into line. 

Percy’s musings were interrupted by some sort of clamoring from the edge of the pavilion. He looked up from his blue potatoes. The kids near the end, Hebe, Hecate, and Tyche had all jumped to their feet and started crowding around something. Someone shouted for a medic and Will Solace shot up and came over. Chiron clopped down as well. Someone shouted something and the entire circle that had formed around the disturbance jumped back. 

Sighing, Percy stood up. The crowd parted for him. What he saw before him was shocking, and more than a little sad. 

It was a girl, maybe eleven or twelve, although she was a little on the short side for that. Her long brown hair was a mess. It was wet, and tangled in knots. Some pieces of wood stuck out of it. Her clothes were a complete mess, soaking wet with tears everywhere. One of her pant legs was rolled up, revealing a bleeding shin with some seaweed duct taped to it. Not the most impressive sight. 

But she was wielding what looked to be a fishing rod with a knife taped to it, and was waving it around like a madwoman, so the campers were keeping their distance. 

Percy locked eyes with her. Her eyes were a startling shade of blue. They reminded him of something, but he couldn’t quite place it. She glanced away quickly. 

The girl said something. It sounded like English, but he still didn’t understand it. 

“Ge’ back.” She said, waving her stick thing. “All o’ ye’.” Everyone took a healthy step back. 

“How did you get here?” Demanded someone from the back, probably Sherman. “Who are you?” Everyone shushed that, since it just made her more agitated. 

Chiron stepped forward. 

“Greetings,” He began. The girl shrieked and painted her knife/rod at the centaur, who didn’t even blink. 

“Wha’ are ye?” She demanded. “Are ye with de snakes?” 

“My name is Chiron,” he said calmly. “I don’t know of any snakes nearby. May I have your name?”

“‘aley. I need ta go.” She began to back away. “I...I’m dangerous. The snakes are righ’...” She turned and looked down the hill, towards the beach. “Where’d dey go? Dey were righ’ behind me!” At least. It was something like that. This girl (Haley?) was nearly impossible to understand. 

“I think you shall find that whatever was pursuing you will not follow you here.” Chiron said. “Monsters are not allowed within the borders.”

Haley replied with something Percy didn’t quite catch. But by the frown on Chriron’s face it was probably asking if he was a monster. 

“I assure you, no one in the Camp will do you harm.” At the word Camp Haley’s eyes widened. 

“Camp? I...I… dreams.” 

“Dreams?” Chiron said significantly. 

“Said I’d bes safe at a Camp.” She eyed the crowd warily. She sagged lightly. Percy didn’t understand what she said next but Chiron gave a small smile. 

“We’ll be quite alright dear. Now let’s get you somewhere dry, and maybe some ambrosia and nectar.” Percy again was struck by appreciation for his mentor. Haley however still looked skeptical, glancing around nervously and still gripping her rod/knife thing so hard her knuckles were white. 

“The dream said ta look fer ‘Percy’” Haley said, looking around intensely. Her eyes something about her eyes...suddenly Percy registered that she'd said his name. 

Great. Was he gonna have another quest thing? He just wanted one nice summer before college. He’d never had one where there wasn’t some sort of crisis. He had Annabeth and Mom and Estelle to worry about. Still, he stepped forward, giving a little wave. 

“Hi! I’m Percy. Nice to meet you. Hey, did the dreams tell you why you needed to find me?” Perhaps it was a little blunter then he needed to be. 

Haley shook her head. Percy was about to bring her to the Big House when there was a flash of light above her head. A sea green trident appeared, bobbing above her, spinning round and round. Oh. 

The campers began to kneel, with varying degrees of speed and sincerity. Even Chiron awkwardly lowered himself a bit, although he didn’t go completely down. Only Percy stayed on his feet, staring at her. 

“Hail Haley. Daughter of the Earthshaker Poseidon, Child of the Sea God, Bringer of Storms.” Chiron said, with a great deal of formality. 

Haley looked around wildly, glanced at Percy and then sprinted down the hill, screaming in terror.

* * *

He followed. Of course he followed. Everyone else had stayed back, shocked, but Percy had broken into a sprint after Haley. Her eyes. Those were his eyes. She was, she was a daughter of Poseidon. A sister. 

And if she left camp in this condition, into a storm, she’d die. 

She was headed to the beach. Had she come from the sea? That would explain why she’d shown up at the Dining Hill instead of Half-Blood Hill. And why none of the usual sources had picked up on her. Where had she come from? The accent sounded…kind of Irish? Maybe Scottish? But not quite. European Demigods were not unheard of, but crossing the Atlantic solo was dangerous. Even for the children of the sea gods. 

The waves were crashing against the beach violently, salt spray filling the air. A few yards off shore the magical barriers ended, and the storm began. Dark clouds, lighting and thunder booming. Huge waves that dwarfed the ones hitting the beach. Much more troubling were the glimpses of life Percy saw. Sea serpents by the look of it, rolling in the waves and snapping their jaws. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he doubted it was friendly. 

Haley didn’t seem to care. She approached a large pile of wood and scrap metal Percy didn’t remember being on the beach and began...pushing it?

Holy Hades was that thing a boat?

The top was a twisted wreck of metal and wood and wire, but the base could have been a hull. If the top half had been shorn off. It now toed the line between “boat” and “raft” and even assuming some supernatural ability on her part, it should not hold together. And it wouldn’t, if those serpents got a hold of it. But Haley kept pushing. 

“STOP” Percy yelled, jogging down the beach. “You’re going to get yourself killed!”

She looked over her shoulder and kept pushing, inching the boat towards the water. A bit of tarp had been wrangled onto the part of the mess that might be called a ‘mast’ if Percy was being generous. A sail of sorts. 

Percy arrived behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She elbowed him In the face. 

“Ge’ away!” She screamed. “I dunna wha’ ye cult ding be, but I don’t wanna no part in it!” 

“Listen Haley,” Percy said carefully. “If you go out in that weather you’ll go down in seconds. Now, maybe you can’t drown, but those sea serpents,” He pointed out to sea. “They don’t care that you’re the daughter of Poseidon. They will kill you.” 

“Dey tried b’rore!” She insisted and kept shoving. Percy grabbed the part of the boat that looked the least likely to give him tetnus and pushed in the other direction. Even with one hand it was enough to halt Haley’s progress. 

“You’ll be safe here.” He insisted. “They can’t get in.” Haley leaned into the boat. 

“Dey only do tat when dey’re scared o’ somethin’ werse.” She said, pulling out her rod/knife thing and stabbing at Percy. Percy had suspected something was up, and in a bronze blur, Riptide cut her weapon in half. The knife end thudded on the sand. “Like dat. Wha’ are ye den, another snake lass? A great big snake man? Ye has a ‘ead, so ye ain’ like dose...dose.”

“I’m just like you,” Percy replied calmly, caping Riptide and putting it back in his pocket. “I’m not going to hurt you. No one here is. Your dreams weren’t wrong. This is Camp Half-Blood, and I’m Percy. I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re safe.”

She stared right at him, and she just seemed so small so scared. She raised her hand, then suddenly flicked it quickly. And a wave came crashing over them. Haley swung herself onto the boat, which began to drift into the sea as the wave receded. Percy felt the water tugging him down. 

It was weird, no one had ever used his powers against him like this before. He was unused to the water grabbing him and pulling him. Unused to it trying to keep him from moving. It was disconcerting. 

But not too much. He had far more experience commanding the sea than she did, and wasn’t exhausted from gods knows how many days at sea. Percy shot out of the water like a cork and landed unevenly on the ‘deck’ of her ship, which was really just an uneven mess of twisted metal, rusted and sharp. He reached out with his mind, pushing the ship back onto the shore. 

Haley stared at him with shock. She raised her hands again, but Percy pushed the wave down before it had even started. 

“You’re good,” He said, “Better than I was at your age. But I can’t let you leave the beach.” 

Sweat was pouring down her face, if she kept this up, Percy might have to knock her out to keep her from killing herself with over exertion. But she didn’t make another attack. Instead she stepped closer to him. 

Haley said something, so quickly Percy didn’t understand it. The accent was impressively thick. Despite himself he chuckled. 

“I’m sorry, you’re going to have to repeat that, just a bit slower.”

“Ye can, ye really are like me.” She said in awe. Percy nodded. 

“Camp is, well it’s a lot of things, but we can teach you how to use the powers. How to survive.” 

“Yes not gonna kill me? No’ even the ‘orse feller?”

“The Orce?” Percy asked, confused. He’d never heard of an Orce before. Maybe Annabeth would know when she got back from her long weekend of working on Olympus. 

“A ‘orse. Ye know, clippity clop?” She said, looking at him like he was the dumbest person on the planet. It reminded him of Estelle, whenever the toddler thought he was being too silly. 

“Oh Chiron?” He laughed. “He won’t kill you. Now come on, we’ll get you some food.” Percy hopped off the boat with ease, and indicated for Haley to follow. She did, but cast a glance back at the boat. 

“Wha’s gonna ‘appen to ‘er?” Haley asked quietly. Percy looked. The thing was a mess. 

“Well, the Harpies might break it down…” Haley suddenly looked very scared. 

“No! Dey cannae, it’s me mudder’s” She said quickly, before descending into another round of deeply accented babbling. 

“...or we could have some of our people look at it. See if they can do some repairs.” The Hephaestus cabin had built a flying warship in a matter of months. Surely they handle a smaller boat. Something creaked and crashed. Maybe. 

“Alrigh’” Haley said cautiously. “Ye said somethin’ abou’ food?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully going to be a multipart work, starting out with some character bits and the changes to the Camp dynamic Haley brings. From there a plot might develop.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
